The present disclosure relates to novel vascular endothelial growth factor receptor (VEGFR)-binding polypeptides and methods for using these polypeptides to inhibit biological activities mediated by vascular endothelial growth factors (VEGFs).
Angiogenesis is the process by which new blood vessels are formed from pre-existing capillaries or post capillary venules; it is an important component of many physiological processes including ovulation, embryonic development, wound repair, and collateral vascular generation in the myocardium. Angiogenesis is also central to a number of pathological conditions such as tumor growth and metastasis, diabetic retinopathy, and macular degeneration. In many instances, the process begins with the activation of existing vascular endothelial cells in response to a variety of cytokines and growth factors. In cancer, tumor released cytokines or angiogenic factors stimulate vascular endothelial cells by interacting with specific cell surface receptors. The activated endothelial cells secrete enzymes that degrade the basement membrane of the vessels, allowing invasion of the endothelial cells into the tumor tissue. Once situated, the endothelial cells differentiate to form new vessel offshoots of pre-existing vessels. The new blood vessels provide nutrients to the tumor, facilitating further growth, and also provide a route for metastasis.
To date, numerous angiogenic factors have been identified, including the particularly potent factor VEGF. VEGF was initially purified from the conditioned media of folliculostellate cells and from a variety of cell lines. More recently a number of structural homologs and alternatively spliced forms of VEGF have been identified. The various forms of VEGF bind as high affinity ligands to a suite of VEGF receptors (VEGFRs). VEGFRs are tyrosine kinase receptors, many of which are important regulators of angiogenesis. The VEGFR family includes 3 major subtypes: VEGFR-1, VEGFR-2 (also known as Kinase Insert Domain Receptor, “KDR”, in humans), and VEGFR-3. Among VEGF forms, VEGF-A, VEGF-C and VEGF-D are known to bind and activate VEGFR-2.
VEGF, acting through its cognate receptors, can function as an endothelial specific mitogen during angiogenesis. In addition, there is substantial evidence that VEGF and VEGFRs are up-regulated in conditions characterized by inappropriate angiogenesis, such as cancer. As a result, a great deal of research has focused on the identification of therapeutics that target and inhibit VEGF or VEGFR.
Current therapeutic approaches that target or inhibit VEGF or VEGFR include antibodies, peptides, and small molecule kinase inhibitors. Of these, antibodies are the most widely used for in vivo recognition and inhibition of ligands and cellular receptors. Highly specific antibodies have been used to block receptor-ligand interaction, thereby neutralizing the biological activity of the components, and also to specifically deliver toxic agents to cells expressing the cognate receptor on its surface. Although effective, antibodies are large, complex molecules that rely on expression in recombinant mammalian cells for production. Antibodies also cause a variety of side effects that are often undesirable, including activation of complement pathways and antibody-directed cellular cytotoxicity. As a result, there remains a need for effective therapeutics that can specifically inhibit VEGF/VEGFR pathways as a treatment for disorders characterized by inappropriate angiogenesis, such as cancer.